


Pink Camellia - Longing

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: When one longs for something, it cannot be forgotten.
Series: Flowertober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592
Kudos: 1





	Pink Camellia - Longing

Tall bookshelves filled to the brim with books, tomes, artifacts, and whatnot. A work table with papers, pens, quills, and spells. Cupboards containing jars with...unusual ingredients. A garden filled with flowers, a small table with chairs coupled with the soft singing birds. A place to call home surrounded by the forest.

No one to disturb and everything was peaceful.

Everything Merlin always longed for. The busy life in the capital had no appeal to him. The constant moving and orders irked him greatly. And so when he was walking around the forest, he stumbled onto a building.

It was quiet when he saw it, he remembered rumors going around that it was inhabited by a fae that will curse you and have you live there for the rest of your walking years here on the material plane.

He paid those whispers no mind and entered inside, the inside was everything he longed for. The house is separated into two parts. The upper half seemed like a perfect place for a library. In front of the entrance is a staircase leading down to the lower half, the half that is much suited for living. Two things he longed for rolled into one. A library and a home of his own.

He took a walk around, it was empty. It needed a few decorations here and there but those would come later, for now, he had to announce his arrival to whatever fae that could be residing here.

If there is one thing he learned from the capitol, is that you always announce your presence.

He went down to the intermediate landing. He searched around his bag for a small pouch, he pulled out a small brown pouch that was tied with a golden colored rope. While he untied the rope, he could a pair of eyes staring at him. There was indeed a fae in the building.

He pulled out a small crystalized flower, it looked naturally made with no sharp edges present. He held out his hand towards that seemed no one.

"I'm Merlin from Audralith...", 

He paused and noticed a faint visage of a woman take form in front of him. He was standing at the railing of the landing so she was definitely floating. 

" Is it alright if I stayed here?", he asked and the figure slowly took form. Then he noticed her eyes, so foreign yet the look of longing in them was all too familiar.

"This shall be my requital, 21 crystallized flowers made from my own mana. Every month for as long as I shall stay here".

She looked at the flower in his hand, the glint of happiness prevailing in them just like a child that has seen their favorite toy again after a long time. The fae took the flower and Merlin handed her the pouch that contained the other 20 flowers.

\---

The fae looked down at her new possession and then at the man who wanted to stay here at her boundary. Short silvery-white hair that curled at the base of his neck and the top rim of his glasses. Eyes that were the color of the night sky. His clothes were not of a typical adventurer but it had a mix of a scholar in them.

A kind smile placed at his lips, she peered at his eyes. Filled with longing and hope. She gave a nod and disappeared.

But not without lighting up the small lanterns that were strewn around the boundary. 

\---

Two people from different worlds.

_Longing_ for something.

And had found it, in a place that they'll call

**Home**

**Author's Note:**

> This had got to hands down, one of my favorite writing drabbles


End file.
